


drum roll

by sansplans



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crying, Drabble, F/F, friends to ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansplans/pseuds/sansplans
Summary: Korra's crying, and Asami's conflicted.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	drum roll

Asami felt a hand cupping her chin, lifting it up. She looked into Korra’s eyes, some smoldering flame burning through the glossy glaze of tears. There was a rhythmic pound, somewhere around her ears, somewhere in her chest, building and building. Korra leaned closer, her scent, breezy but thickened with tension, filling Asami’s peripheral. Korra closed her eyes, tears streaming down the brook on her cheek. Korra leaned closer, and it felt like someone was banging on Asami’s eardrums. Korra parted her lips, and Asami, for the first time in too long, felt her heart surge, and finally, finally–

“Stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic; I had an idea and I decided to write it down, and I definitely wanted to expand on it, but I didn't know how exactly, so I just published it. Thank you for reading, and any feedback is much much appreciated :)


End file.
